Selfish
by JDoe012998
Summary: 10years post movie, Sarah and Jareth have a heart to heart about a certain kiddo. You thought I meant Tobby? Nope. R&R and find out who!  Warning: Rated K  for angsty-ness.  My, I'm awful... Kidding.  EDITED!


**A/N: Hey. Ok, so, I wrote this a few months ago after I saw the movie again. Takes place about ten years after the movie, clearly discounting the books. It's rather self-explanatory.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, much to my regret, don't own Sarah, Jareth (such a pity…), or Labyrinth in general. What I **_**do**_** own, is Paige, and a piece of pie. Envy me, for I have pie! :D**

**Moving on now. Reviews are what I live for! Seriously, I cry a little every time I see another 10 people have read and no one reviewed. So please, be the person who clicks the little speech bubble below. Your review **_**does help**_**. Sorry, I live in Maine, I deal with Public Radio fundraisers every year.**

**Enjoy!**

She leaned on the doorframe, gazing at him with soft eyes. He knew she was there, and knew that she felt the same pain he did, but he did not turn.

"You could come in the daytime." She said at last, barely a whisper.

"But then you would never sleep." He returned.

"She'll find out, someday."

He looked down at the precious little girl in his arms, and sighed.

"But not today. Not yet."

She entered the room fully to rest her head against his shoulder. "I wish the Goblins would go away and leave you with me. Right now."

He half smiled. "Careful what you wish for, precious."

She looked up to meet his eyes. "You're her father, Jareth. Paige is going to need you someday, and I need you to be there for her."

"Sarah… Do I not come every night? Have I not given you everything you need?"

"That's not the point. My baby should know her father."

Paige stirred in his arms, opening her eyes to blink slowly. Her eyes were two very different colors.

Shifting his gaze from Sarah to the little girl, he sighed again, the sorrow in his eyes almost too much for Sarah to bear. "One day, Sarah. It's just that… Don't you see? Without me, she has a chance to be human. You both do."

"Is it so great, to be human? To die a human death? To live within the perimeters _others_ set before you?"

He was silent for a moment. Then, "Knowing what I know after one thousand three hundred years; yes. Humanity is fragile, but immortality… When there is no _end_, there is no reason to smile at the sunrise. No reason to smile at all. When you know there will be an _end_, then there's a reason to make life matter. It's selfish of me to take that away from you."

Sarah floundered for a minute, unsure what to say. "Then be selfish. I'll never be quite human again, Jareth. And she wouldn't be either. Not really." She reached up to place a finger under his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye. "It's only forever, Jareth. Not long at all."

His lips smiled, but his eyes did not. "No, not so long, after all." Paige made a small cooing sound, and Jareth didn't miss the flicker of warmth in Sarah's eyes.

"I should go." He said at last. "It's almost nightfall at the Labyrinth."

She nodded. "Tell Hoggle I said hello."

"Always, darling." He placed Paige carefully into her crib, a soft light shining from his own mismatched eyes, and turned back to Sarah. "Please, try to remember that it's for the best."

She didn't answer his plea, instead leaning forward to kiss him softly. "I love you, Jareth. Remember that."

"I'd never forget." A soft smile graced his lips. "Take care, Sarah."

She nodded once, and then he was gone, a white owl in his place.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she pushed the window open. "It must be nice to fly. Oh, and Jareth, be careful."

The owl gave a little twitch she swore was a patient shake of the head, and then the bird, too, was gone.

"It isn't fair that you get to fly away from me, when all I get is a slamming door!" She laughed. She could just imagine his martyred expression. _You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is._

_I wonder too._ She thought with a wry smile. "Come on, Paige. Time to go back to sleep.

**A/N: So? Eh? Eh? Nudge nudge? I know at least one person intends to review that it feels unfinished. That is, quite possibly, because it **_**is**_**. I meant to write more, and then I gave up on it. But anyone who wishes to say anything else (except flamers, who will be sent to the funky fuzzy Goblins to have their heads pulled off) PLEASE, I BEG YOU, DO SO!**

**Ehem. Thank you.**


End file.
